


Reunion's

by ShadowKitkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKitkat/pseuds/ShadowKitkat
Summary: After Max and Athos are forced to leave due to not enough slots in the place they have the two, the main group of ocs meet the two again.
Kudos: 1





	Reunion's

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my oc world where my ocs know that some are in my sketchbook and some in gacha life for context. Also I am shadow!

"Shadow?" A voice was heard from behind shadow. Shadow turned and gasped. Max was looking at them with tears in his eyes as Athos was next to him.  
"MAX! ATHOS!" Shadow yelled as they ran over to Max and hugged him close. "Oh my God your okay! I thought I lost you!"  
"You can't lose us shadow, you know that we will stay with you unless you forget about us." Athos said calmly in his Stern voice. Shadow chuckled as they wiped tears from their eye.  
"Sorry, we should get you two back to the town, Mae and Alisa will be super happy to see you two here." Shadow said softly as they grabbed Athos hand and started dragging him back to the town.  
Mae sat in her cafe helping Star with stardust who was running around being her cat self.  
"Stardust! No! Get back here!" Star yelled as she ran after stardust who meowed happily.  
Mae paused and turned when she heard the bell ring to sign that the door opened.  
"Mae!" Max said excited as he looked into the cafe from the door and saw Mae. Mae gasped and ran over to max quickly before hugging him tight.  
"Max! Oh my God your alive!" Mae yelled hugging max as max giggled and hugged back.  
Athos smirk "yeah you can't get rid of us" he said as Mae and max chuckled. Shadow stood to the side smiling happily seeing their ocs all together and being themselves.  
"Love!" Alisa yelled from the backroom trying to get Mae's attention..  
"Yes?"  
"I need help"  
"What is it?"  
"Where is the cat food?"  
"On the shelf Alisa you put their and I'm too short to get it down!" Mae yelled letting go of Max and turning to the backroom.  
Alisa sighed and found the cat food and picked it up and came to the cafe main room and paused seeing Max and Athos and took a sharp breath in.  
"Athos! Max!" Alisa said loudly putting down the cat food and quickly coming over to the four.  
Alisa quickly hugged Athos and max before star ran over holding a grumpy cat.  
"Uncle Max and Athos!" Star said smiling happily.  
"Hey their kiddo!" Max said calmly before patting star on the head. Star giggled and held up stardust and max booped stardust followed by stardust hissing at max  
"Gosh when did stardust hate me!" Max said pretending to be offended.  
"Alisa go get the cats and make sure they are all good. We're having a party for Max and Athos coming back!" Mae said smiling as Alisa nodded and quickly kissed Mae's cheek and running off to go get the cats.  
This was going to be a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda short it's late but I will post about sander sides and other things but I wanted to make a fic about my ocs cause I love my ocs  
> -Shadow!


End file.
